


解开束缚

by Silverland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Human AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverland/pseuds/Silverland
Summary: 80年代的一次再普通不过的狂欢。
Relationships: Female China/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.这是一篇注水肉！一篇混进超市货架上的劣质肉！将近一半都在灌水和xjb扯！  
> 2.包含各种我的恶趣味。比如说，含乳play，靠墙体位，矫揉造作的污言秽语……  
> 3.不要对我抱有任何“这个人会好好开车”的幻想……  
> 4.给追正传的小伙伴们：有些描写是暗示，但太过离谱的描写可以认定是在瞎扯。

每呼吸一下，肋骨处的剧痛和肺部的挤压感就增重一分。

王春燕手微微颤抖着，摸了摸轻薄衣料下的束腰。她后悔贪玩，去参加什么该死的化妆舞会，还自讨苦吃，穿该死的束腰。拜面具所赐，没人发现她额头上密集的细小汗珠和苍白至极的脸色。这感觉比痛经狠多了，眼前忽明忽暗，晕乎乎的。她从未有过痛经，但从观察女伴月经一到就疼得死去活来无法下床的反应来看，也许束腰带来的痛跟它不相上下，因为她现在就不敢乱动了。

我想回家，不，我要把绑带解开。没有绑带，我就好受多了。

然而她一个人没法这么做，带子在她的背后，还是她的保姆给她束的呢。保姆从来没有见过束腰，一下手就不知轻重地拉紧，差点让她昏死在扶着的床头柱上。如果她那个时候吃了东西，估计能把食物从食管生生提上来，吐在房间里才换的新地毯上。

她宁肯那个时候就吐在地毯上，在家里窘迫比在外面窘迫好得多。那群1920年前的女人是怎么忍受这折磨人的东西的？！

她慢慢地朝柱子移动，琥珀眼珠透过被金色颜料描过的面具眼部望了望不远处在狂欢的人群。装扮成吸血鬼的，顶着玛丽皇后式的高耸假发（她发誓自己看到了发髻上的船）的，穿成膨胀的宇航员制服的，还有打扮成各式动物的，五彩斑斓，闪闪发光，混在一起。他们跟着时不时出现玻璃砸碎声的音乐，放肆地贴身跳舞，身上的不知从哪来的纸带和金粉随着身体的摇摆不断洒落在地上，很快被踩个稀烂。

春燕想也不用想便能知道他们跳完舞后要干什么。凑近，调情，跳舞，抚摩，脱离人群，找个僻静的地方，体液交换，然后……

18岁的时候，她背着父母，和第二个男友偷偷睡在一起。感觉一般。她只记得前男友的内裤是灰色的，还有他隆起的突然惹她恶心的肌肉块，还有像蛞蝓的撕裂下体的那个物件。因此，初夜的具体过程和结果直接在她的记忆里消失了，徒留困惑和疼痛。

三天后，问过有丰富经验的丹麦女友玛蒂尔德后，感到被欺骗的她和他提出分手。

“第一次疼一点很正常；但他不戴安全套？！”玛蒂尔德恶狠狠地把手上的剧本砸到桌子上。

“玛狄，”春燕急忙起身安抚，“你冷静一下。”

“可我没想到他居然这么不中用啊，还骗你说他那样是正常的，”玛蒂尔德一边给被拍红的手指吹气，一边气呼呼地啐道，仿佛和春燕男友睡觉的是她一样，“他完全占了你的便宜，而且还不负责任。如果我是你，我就和他分手，再找一个不靠谎话就能让伴侣满足的男人。每次都带套子的那种男人——你知道，我喜欢弗朗，就是因为他哪怕再不靠谱，起码是个讲卫生的唐璜。我认识几个他有过关系的女人，她们都说他体贴又温存，每次上床一定自己做措施。”

“你居然还有空问这个，我还以为背台词已经够让你受的了，玛狄，”

春燕翻了个白眼，打开玛蒂尔德的糖盒，取出最后一块柠檬糖，“我现在对我男朋友恶心得要死，我要踹了他。我觉得那晚应该被丢进垃圾桶倒掉。”

她尖利的牙齿把糖块咬成碎片，像在咬马上就要成前男友的男人的骨头。

“别再像上次那样，把自己噎着了，我对急救常识一窍不通。”丹麦女人喝了一口百利酒，笑嘻嘻地捏了捏春燕的脸颊，甜甜的酒气扑在后者的脸上，“赶快抛弃那个混蛋，去找下一个吧，别因为一个没用的男人就对日后的性生活感到灰暗。世界上男人这么多，你总会找到一个活好的男人的，或者女人。”

“等等，你再说一遍？”

“不要那么看我，这是实话。跟女人做，的确更爽。”

“顺便，”玛蒂尔德澄清道，“你知道弗朗对我们毫无兴趣。”

“在脱我们衣服和上断头台之间选，他一定会选后者。”

“然后，临死前逼我以圣母的名义发誓，把他偷偷放进先贤祠，附近最好是维克多·雨果。”

“或者玛丽·居里附近。”

“想都别想。真得夜闯先贤祠的话，我会把他放到拉格朗日旁边，这是他逼我像天主教徒一样发誓的后果——好了，扯回来，赶紧分了吧，再找一个好的。”

玛蒂尔德如果去赌博的话一定会赔本。春燕的第三个男友也没有好到哪里去，于是她又踹了他，像丢一瓶难用的面霜，不给它一丝祸害自己的机会。

在那之后，她就没有所谓的男朋友了。她没有性欲旺盛到来者不拒，但也没有就因为连续遇到两个活儿一般的男人就从此禁欲一生。

我只是挑剔而已。既然男人可以因为女人身材不好就睡了再踹走，我也可以因为男人活不好就踹掉他。

春燕总算摸到了墙，水泥墙的冰冷让她好受了一些，勉强能正常呼吸了。可束腰要怎么办呢？总不能一直靠着墙。这个舞会除了弗朗西斯和玛蒂尔德，她一个都不认识。而热衷猎艳的两人早已不知所踪。

“燕燕，我得跟你说，我把【】也带过来了。对，就是曾经被我邀请来沙龙的那个。一个英国人，古板得要命——我没法形容英国人，只能用这种老掉牙的词了——也许连姑娘的小手都没摸过。我要是去追哪个姑娘了，我就让他帮忙看着你，免得你被登徒子拐走。”弗朗西斯说完后便给她了一个唐·培里侬香槟味的吻，然后朝美人云集的方向精神抖擞地离开了。看来尊敬的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦先生明早会在一个美人的充满香味和汗味的床上醒来。

他带来的人叫什么？她死活想不起弗朗西斯说的人名了。被弗朗西斯邀请来的……他邀请的人多的要命，我怎么知道是哪个？

春燕摇摇头，抬起美丽狭长的琥珀色眼睛。

人群还是那个人群，疯狂又令人呕吐。但有东西变了，像黑墙上沾了一滴白油漆一样肉眼可见的变化。

有人正大光明地在人群里盯着她，仿佛不认为自己在偷窥似的。那眼神却不怎么正当，如同黑色液体，赤裸裸的，生怕她发现不了一样，泛着海盐味，烧红钳子一般令人生畏的滚烫，像要把她的胸前衣服全部烫得化掉，钻进底下遮得密不透风的象牙白胸脯和平坦光滑的小腹，把它们烫得发红。

这铁水般的眼神很快不见了，幻梦一样地消失了。

按理说，一般女人应该感到侮辱，她也自认为受到了冒犯。然而，她的身体却为此下意识瑟缩了一下，以一种毫无察觉的、害怕又有些得意的方式，彻底暴露了内心深处某种信息。这个瑟缩自然被观察她的人注意到了。

那个人开始在人群里穿梭，为了她，她很肯定。大家几乎都沉浸在自己的世界里，并没有注意到春燕的方向，也同样没有注意正往那走过去的人。人们都有意无意地塑造了一个无比神奇的，只容得下他们两人的小空间。

那个人越来越近。

她看清了来者。

她也记起来了。

亚瑟·柯克兰，来者第一次见到她的时候，这么称呼自己。但所有人都得恭敬地叫他“柯克兰勋爵”或“阁下”。弗兰西斯怎么会带他来舞会？他们居然没有吵起来。

柯克兰勋爵生的一头粗硬的金发，仿佛手掌轻轻拂过它，就会被割得鲜血横流。极粗的眉毛生长在高而尖锐的眉骨上，经常吸引旁人的视线，让人忽略眼窝里头一对被冰裹住的没有杂色的绿眼。“一棵茂盛的冬青居高临下，在刀尖般的悬崖边孤独守卫着，其下英格兰的碧绿旷远的森林。”他的嘴唇总是紧紧抿住，看不清厚薄，一种很难讲出好听话儿的嘴；他脸上几乎没有胡子，被须后水护理得十分光洁，露出富有男子气概的方正下颚。这些不怎么起眼的特征放别人身上只会更加平淡无奇，放他身上却神奇地组合成了一副肃穆又英俊的惊人皮相，这不可不谓是造物主的偏爱。然而，他与生俱来的傲气，像一群水鸟中突然闯进了一只毛发美丽的雄狮，以及从嘴巴便可推测出的凉薄天性，与他人及其格格不入，很难不令旁人产生反感——“哧，尊贵的阁下！”

因此，很难有人发现柯克兰勋爵是个好看的男人。

春燕注意到他没有戴面具，穿着一身不知从哪搜罗来的海盗装束。猩红的、镶有金色肩部流苏的大衣随意披在他宽阔的肩膀上。他走路极快，一阵风把大衣下摆吹了起来，很是潇洒地露出系着领巾的白衬衫，斜斜一条枪带，黑色的裤子和靴子显得他身形颀长，英气挺拔；他头上的三角帽是黑绒做的，与大衣一样镶着金边，插着一根长长的白羽毛，羽毛的阴影使得他的浅绿色眼睛变深，看着慵懒又深不可测，更像统领荒原的狮王。

当时在沙龙的时候，她并没有记住这英俊的脸，因为每次他一来，她一定在窗帘的阴影边打盹。她只记得某一次醒来，眼皮一睁开，英国男人身上某种被压制住的能量，正与远远坐着的她互相叫嚣，像月亮的引力鼓动大海泛起波浪，激得她头一次招呼都没有打便直接进屋，留下半屋子迷惑的人。

聪明如弗朗西斯，这回也看走了眼。这男人绝不是什么古板无趣的人。他明显知道怎么看女人！

她悄悄伸出一只手，对亚瑟勾了勾，示意他跟着她后，慢慢扶着墙出去。

他们现在所处的位子十分僻静，连舞会嬉笑吼叫的声浪也听不见。

“说吧，柯克兰勋爵，你那么看我做什么？我竟没有想到，贵族们接受的教育就是这样盯着素不相识的女性。”她故意加重了贵族两个字。

“你的朋友——我记得没错的话，叫多纳希安什么的——醉醺醺地找到我，要我来找你，怕你走失了。”亚瑟干巴巴地回应道。

“噢，弗朗西斯。”

“他叫什么？原谅我，我指的是全名。”

“弗朗西斯·多纳希安·拉舍尔·波诺弗瓦。我们都叫他弗朗。”

“你指的是法国的波诺弗瓦？那一群姓波诺弗瓦的作家和艺术家（他说这个词的时候皱了皱眉）和他有关系吗？”

“你问这个干什么？你大可自己查。”

“……”

他们两人相视无言好一阵，最后还是亚瑟打破了沉默。

“我远远地就望见你现在这副喘不上气，”他顿了顿，“又无助的样子。我怀疑要是再没有人来帮你，你会直接晕倒在地。作为一个绅士，我有必要帮助求助的女士。”

“阁下，现在已经是1987年了，难道你随身带嗅盐那过时的玩意儿？”

“当然没有。”

“那你要怎么帮我？”

这个晚上的月亮很圆，她一抬眼便能从外面的天台瞥到。花园里发暗的灯光照在亚瑟的脊背上，留下一整块朦朦胧胧的灰黄的光。看着像月光。她看不清亚瑟的眼睛，让她有点迷茫，但那烧红钳子般的眼神似乎又一次出现了。

亚瑟开口道：“你尽管提，我就能帮你。”

“你是说真的？”

“我是个诚实的男人。”

“对任何事情都很诚实？”

“是的。”

她别有深意的眼神在亚瑟的腰上打着转，还有底下的……

“那么，实诚的勋爵，”脸色发红的春燕支起身子，四处望了望，确认没有人后，把纤细的食指竖在亚瑟的嘴唇上，“劳驾进我的房间，不，别那么大声，悄悄地进来。”

春燕迅速拉开门，把亚瑟推进房间，又在门外看看，确定没人来到这里后，也跟着进去。

房间里黑暗又安静，静得能听到彼此急促的心跳声和呼吸声。

“帮我把束腰带子解了吧。我要被它勒死了。”

在黑暗里的春燕轻轻抱住面前的男人。她温软的嘴唇贴在他的脖颈上，呼着热腾的香气。她能感到唇下皮肤正微微地颤抖。


	2. Chapter 2

他们所在的房间是春燕最喜欢的一间房。她和家人住这间房的频率之高，只要她一来，酒店就会提前按照她的习惯放好所有必需品，以便好好伺候这棵摇钱树，包括在沙发茶几上点上她那段日子喜欢的香料——她疯狂地热爱香料和制香，但是也同样喜新厌旧，经常变化口味，哪怕之前喜爱的香料如何贵重，也一样弃如敝履。

亚瑟的衬衫已经被扯开，胸膛紧紧贴在春燕的凉丝丝的后背上。那身体炙热滚烫，仿佛他体内有座火山似的，一挨近便把可怜的姑娘烫得喊了一声。亚瑟要是站直一点，低下头，撑开得恰到好处的胸衣里的美景尽揽眼底。但现在，他似乎更沉迷于作弄春燕。

有层薄茧的手指充满玩笑意味地在女人雪白的后背上打了几个圈后，才开始给她解开后面排成一排的扣子。这扣子可真多，他想着，丝毫没察觉到自己的喉咙随着手指在布料上滑动的嘶嘶声开始吞咽唾液的行为。

春燕的耳朵清晰地捕捉到了来自身后的细微的吞咽声。她不喜欢亚瑟。她过去交往的对象主要是深发色的白人或者是亚裔，除了弗朗西斯和玛蒂尔德外，她通常对金发碧眼的人兴趣不大。

但她绝不讨厌属于他的摩挲。亚瑟的手指的力道，还有抚摸的位置都掌握得极好——他们明明没有直接接触过——每一次都让她不由自主地、极具羞耻感地微微发颤。这种熟悉感实在奇怪，好像亚瑟取了自己身上的一根肋骨，然后用那双富有魔力的手和着血肉和温度，做出来一个女人，也就是她。她以前的情人们都没有这么了解她的身体；他们中的一部分人甚至只是敷衍做完了前戏，自认为已经激起她的兴趣后，就要求她主动顺从和取悦他们。对待毫无情趣又自大的男人，她能做的就是毫无情趣又自大的把他们一脚踹掉。

她难堪地把脸埋在手臂里，不肯露出一点反应，犹如受刑般算着时间，诅咒折磨人的束腰，诅咒让人意乱情迷的假面舞会，诅咒道貌岸然的英国人。

被拉开的系带发出极为轻微的簌簌声，春燕心口憋着的一口气也渐渐疏散。

“小姐，只要解开前面的口子，你就能松口气了。还是说，要我帮你解？”亚瑟贴着她的耳朵说。

“你的手指敢往我的胸口上碰一下，我就让你鼻青脸肿地出门。我还要告你性骚扰。”她闷闷的声音从手臂里传来。

无视了亚瑟的嗤笑声，她埋头迅速解开前面的三个扣子，抓住束腰中心的缝，赌气般的往旁边一拉，把刑具丢在一旁。被闷住的发红滚烫的皮肤和其上细细密密的汗珠一齐暴露在空气里，一秒钟不到就又化作冰凉粘腻。

“我帮你解开了束腰——”

她的身体突然被转过来，迎面对上一具衣冠不整的男性躯体，和一双不怀好意的绿眼。

“所以，我的奖励在哪里？”

正如他的手指能让春燕颤抖一样，她的肌肤也让他式微的欲火再次燃烧了起来。在听闻这般无耻的索求后，看似放浪形骸的女人下意识露出的瞠目结舌的模样，已经让他兴奋不已了。

“求你，”他几乎伏在春燕的颈窝，滚烫的嘴唇和舌头烫红了她的耳垂，念叨着看似恳求的话语，做着近乎强迫的举动，“让我吻你。”

哪怕春燕脸上的面具硌得皮肤发疼，他仍然含着她花瓣儿一样甜丝丝的嘴，从小小的牙齿和舌头上尝到了水果的香味。他知道，春燕全然不是那种下流幻想里的拘谨软弱的亚洲女人。服从又柔婉，任人摆布的玩具？这些形容词完全不属于她。他很早就暗中观察她，这个实际上一样擅长作弄他人的女人——出奇的美貌当刑台，表面的柔顺做锁链，傲慢的性格下审判，柔软的小手执刑具。唰的一声，一道冒血见骨的伤痕就让在刑台上的男人充满痛苦又愉悦地叫起来。

可他喜欢回味旁人的潜意识冲破伪装的时刻——无论它是好是坏——或者想象自己主动扯开伪装暴露本我的样子，能让他获得别样的高潮。人得找点乐子才能活下去。

_你现在怪可爱的，知道吗？_

亚瑟突然狠狠地把春燕抱起来，如同毫无预兆的狂风暴雨，将她按在门上不得动弹，急不可耐的手伸进她的裙摆里，像长在砖墙上的无孔不入的藤蔓，一路直往大腿根部。春燕想踢开他，但早已被吻得晕晕乎乎的她能动的只有小腿，踢到了一团空气。

和主人一样色情的手尝够了大腿内侧的细腻肌肤，缓缓向上，扯住两腿间的那块轻薄布料。薄得一用力就能撕开。

“我该现在就把你的内裤撕掉，还是先留着它？”亚瑟低声问着不指望得到回复的问题，手上仍不停歇地爱抚底下那颗已经开始流出汁液的花蕊，细小得像珍珠。手指上的薄茧带来的触感在底下得到了成倍的放大，略微粗糙的质感轻柔地摩擦着，连旁边的沟壑也不放过。

春燕不断摇着头。

他得不到回应，就转移了阵地，把手从花蕊那里拿开，在腰部温柔地抚摩了一会，故意蹭了蹭她的胸衣前端后，摸索到了后面的三排扣子。啪的细微一声，他竟然把内衣单手解开了。

“你——！”

被亵玩的她使出了生平最狠的力气，打了亚瑟一巴掌。

亚瑟却只是跟着把脸偏向一边，连红印子都没出现。幽绿的眼睛更亮了，充满戏谑地用眼角瞥了一眼她的反应后，惩罚般的飞快拉扯下她的内衣肩带和遮住胸部的衣服，期间仍然不停歇地用吻攻城略地，直到只有内衣松松地罩住布满红痕的胸部，随便动一下身子，里头就会孟浪地跳起来。这里，他打算留到最后。

他又把手往下贴了贴，一片湿润。是时候了。

亚瑟拿出不知从哪来的安全套，打开包装后，把裤头拉开，飞快地套上后，“扶着我，别摔下去。”

他不由分说地抓过春燕的手，两只手叠着，往裤子里头摸去——

“呜！”春燕叫道，被手上摸到的滚烫吓得拼命挣扎，“轻……”

他放下手，转而把春燕的内裤一边拉扯到另一边，沾了沾柔滑的液体，往马上就要进军的洞口附近涂抹了好一会儿后，托起她的腰。

在春燕手掌里漏出的惊呼声中，蓄势已久的充满雄性气势的军队迅速冲破了微弱的反抗，长驱而入。


	3. Chapter 3

幽秘被强行闯进的一刻，跳入春燕的想法是，她完了。

她完了。她完了。

紧致的下体那里正在重现庞贝城的覆灭，不过这次，是维苏威火山的山体自己往庞贝城前进。甬道里的润滑并不够让凶器畅快无阻地进攻，加上尺寸和容纳的地方完全不匹配，这场欢爱可以说是变成了一样沾了盐水的刑具。两个不幸的贪婪的灵魂只得接受沉溺欢乐的代价，老实受苦了。可另一方面，吃点盐，才能放大舌尖上的甜味；鞭打一会儿背部，才能让灵台清明；受些苦，才能让往后的欲乐愈发令人难忘。

亚瑟半托着春燕的身体，以不容拒绝的气势和力量，钳制手下细弱虚脱的挣扎，如同伦敦酒吧后墙上急切媾和的男男女女。从长裙下露出来的腿白皙又光滑，无比暧昧地勾住他的被衬衫贴着的腰部，上面套着的一只鞋不见踪影。春燕几乎失去遮蔽作用的裙衫同样黏在身上，露出来的胸脯和脖颈皆蒙着一层细细密密的水雾，得凑得很近观察，才知道那是汗珠织成的；她像刚从水里诞生一般。

可敬的勋爵在她的内部按兵不动，像假寐的潜伏巨兽。他灵活的手在她的腰际、大腿、肩头和背部富有技巧地游走，炙烫的嘴唇在胸口圆润的皮肤上轻柔地点吻，试图让她好受一些，让她适应，过一会儿就不会晕死过去了。想让一个骄傲的姑娘顺着你的意思，你得先顺着她的意思，让她先好过；要前往龙穴偷取宝藏，就要在门口点燃能让龙放松沉睡的药草，然后英勇无畏的战士才能带着他的巨大的宝剑进去。熟读欧洲历史的阁下自然更明白这个道理。

“乖，”他的声音粗哑得像喉咙里烧着令人麻痹的草药，缭绕烟雾飘飘忽忽地冒出来，钻进她的耳朵里，“你这里关着贪婪的恶魔（他恶意至极地动了一下），得要我的权杖制服它，把它关进地狱。”

去你的吧！

春燕心里骂了一声，猛地清醒过来。但她的反抗刚露出点苗头，就迅速被恶狠狠地压制下去。即使如此，她仍然不从，扭动上身，试图挣脱他坚实的怀抱，却拉扯到了还含着烈火的花穴，延迟的被充满的酥麻感一下子以极快的速度，烧着了血管，蚀透了骨头，流遍她的全身，惹得她忍不住打了无数个激灵，只得用手盖住情动的小脸儿。在主人反抗的同时，下面细小又淫荡的洞穴首先背叛了自我，开始细细描摹男人的那玩意，并与之前尝到过的进行对比。显然它十分满意，因为柔滑的爱液从源头汩汩流出，迅速原谅了那凶狠无礼的不速之客。

之前的人所用的家伙只能说是勉强在那里——不速之客实在是年轻又粗壮，无情又热烈！连上头跳动的青筋都是一剂软性的催情药。很明显的，他有一把好剑，随时准备把它破开的每一片花瓣磨得又红又肿，让花瓣的主人被干到断气，让洞穴变成流着奶与蜜的应许之地。

亚瑟一贯是个目标明确的人。在这片战场上，他也没法不明确，因为钻进窄小甬道里的阳具早已从假寐的状态里脱离出来，甚至没法继续忍耐休战的命令，要跃跃欲试了。

他很有节奏地撞开过于紧窄的花道与沿途和顺媚上的肉壁，就像脑子里有整齐划一的军号在给他打气助威，不让他乱了步伐。亚瑟·柯克兰，勇敢的骑士，坚定的信者，高贵的智士，今日若不把这把宝箱上的小锁子撞开，夺取了里头的罪恶与欢愉同在的、据说诞生了世界与文明的原始宝藏，他就宁愿去死。不，失败也罢，现在他巴不得死在这片藏匿了宝箱的洞穴里。

战事加紧，亚瑟抬起头，瞧见了一对被冷落的可爱胸脯。他本想着过后再来品尝，但这对乳房像所有压弯了树枝的熟透果实，若有若无地在他面前耸动，不时露出很少被人接触到的嫩红尖细的果蒂。他的嘴里开始涌起如海的唾液，仿佛嘴里已经含着其中一枚了。

春燕晕晕乎乎的，察觉到包裹着胸部的衣服被迅速捋下，随后是一只急不可耐的手稳稳地抓住了左胸。那只手像小孩玩玩偶一样，对这半圆的，散发着汗液味和菩提花味的可怜乳房又捏又抓，托起又放开，然后掐住乳尖左转右转，还时不时的往外提一提，带来的痛痒感让这可怜的姑娘呜咽了几声权当抗议，内心却又不太希望它走。突然，不只是痛痒感，现在出现了全新的湿润感。她低头一看，吓得叫了细细一声——亚瑟是真的把她的乳房当作某种多汁的果实了。他把它摘下来，连皮带蒂的含进嘴里，用可以给樱桃核打结的舌头绕着乳晕打了一圈发亮的水渍，其后用味蕾吸着皮肤里的菩提花的苦甜味和牛奶的香味。他已经不满足于用指甲夹住那颗小小的淡红露珠了，他要直接用牙齿咬住，咬到出血，或者咬到渗出甜蜜的乳汁，一路流进喉咙里。

“嗯……嗯……不许咬那里……”

她的哀求并没有被听进去。双腿和主人的意志一样无力柔软，不断地从之前圈住的过窄的男性腰肢处往下滑，很快地，被腰肢的主人察觉并拉回去。近期很少被造访的花穴被充实的快感彻底埋没，一路夹杂着撕裂又令人兴奋的痛感——如果你喜欢被鞭打，明白痛苦是别样火辣又令人着魔的催情药——混着些许有润滑作用的血滴和爱液，炙热的男性气息从下而上，变为攻击性极强的实体，急不可耐地，带有征服意味地，毫不留情地刺穿了她。他们的凌乱的衣服激烈地摩擦在彼此的皮肤上，粗糙的触感像是不断地在她耳边用粗俗的话语提醒她，她实际上渴望这样粗暴有力酣畅淋漓的性爱很久了。

散落在额前的头发遮掩了底下的不时逸出呻吟的精致脸蛋。那些呻吟声很弱，很细小，声调却像打了个湿润的弯儿，伴随着热腾腾的呼在男人胸膛和肩膀的喘气声，低沉又婉转，妩媚又勾人，是别样的、只有靠得极近的情人才能听到的天籁。因此，这些可爱又可怜的哭叫声很自然地飘进与春燕近得毫无缝隙的人的耳朵里，然后下面逞威的凶器又涨大了一圈。淫荡细弱的享受叫声就更加持续，没见个完了。

倒映在春燕瞳孔里的亚瑟低喘着气，苍白克制的脸上泛着过度的血色，一副沉溺情欲的兴奋又慑人的模样。随着战事加紧，他越发急不可耐地握紧手中的湿凉细腰，只是遵循本能的把下身越来越热的物件套进去，越快越好，也不再管什么节奏了，像初尝性事的毛头小伙，一味地往甬道里捅。他仿佛要把自己的全部都挤进去，彻底霸占这个暗无天地，温暖湿润的软弱身子里。

“你……啊！”被这般阵仗吓极了的春燕忍不住又一次开口求饶，可话还没说出口，就被突如其来的狠厉一撞，撞散了挂在嘴边的哀求。

——别啦！别啦！再这样下去……

箍在腰上的手更紧了。被紧致甬道咬住的性器往里头顶得越来越快，沿途的花瓣被抽打得红肿发亮，碰一下都又疼又麻。狂乱的热吻再一次出现，伴着将脖颈压下来的手，毫不犹豫地堵上了她的嘴。

随着亚瑟的最后一次狠撞，春燕的大脑突然陷入了失灵，落进了一片白茫茫的世界里，她一点儿也不想动，也不想说话，维持在一个呆若木鸡又格外清醒的状态。她只想沉浸在牛奶般的甜美的高潮中；呈现在亚瑟臂弯中的她则是闭上眼昏过去的样子，浸在极乐的眼泪中，玫瑰色的脸颊和嘴唇散发出一种难以自恃的、热切索吻的气息，又让他忍不住爱怜地在上面亲吻了无数次。

待春燕醒来，只感到一片热乎乎的东西贴在她的眼皮上。

亚瑟已经把她放在床上。他看上去舒缓得很，一副餍足的样子。他仍然穿着裤子，上衣却不见了，露出精壮的胸膛。瞧见她醒来，便用手撩开被眼泪泡得湿漉漉的黑发，直到她的脸露出来后，才作罢。

“你怎么哭了？”亚瑟问道。

她摇摇头，一开口即是几乎听不清的哽咽声，“不知道。”

“你是不是很疼？”他不死心地继续问道。

“后面就没有了。”春燕回答的同时，泪光粼粼的美丽眼睛也望着他。

亚瑟被这样的眼神注视着，脑中回忆起了才瞄过和占有过的雪白肉体，忍不住咽了咽唾液，又一次心猿意马了起来。

“我把酒店的浴袍找出来，”他换了个话题，“你穿这样的衣服睡觉可不好，穿那件睡吧。”

“不要，”春燕有气无力地拒绝了，“我的衣橱里挂着我的睡袍，你把它拿出来给我穿上吧。”。

亚瑟从衣橱里看了一眼，那儿果然有一套银灰色的丝绸睡袍，和瓷白的皮肤想必非常相配——打住，不要再想了，柯克兰。你这次是真的在给女士服务。他打算先把她的衣服解开，再拿出睡袍。他半跪着，小心翼翼的为她解开浸满汗水的裙子，从胸口拉到脚跟，然后胡乱地折成一团，丢在床边的沙发上。

“别去衣橱了，过来一下。”春燕突然叫住了正要起身的他。

“怎么了？”

“让你过来，你就过来！”她不耐烦地叫道。

亚瑟只得听从命令，迎上前凑近她的脸，得到的却是被倾尽全力反手压在床上！还没恢复好的女人喘着气，手脚并用，不怎么严实地将他压在身下，仿佛那一句凶狠的命令用光了才储存没多久的体力。

他头一次被女人这么对付，不由得产生了一丝好奇和期待，等待着下一步春燕的出牌。

春燕坐在他的胯骨上，不着片缕，半湿的长发几乎披盖住了整个上身。浑圆的乳房掩藏在发丝间，鲜红的尖儿依旧不断地勾引他的视线，他感觉自己刚刚软下去的物件似乎又坚硬了起来。她看起来很清楚自己身体的媚人之处，很快改成了躺在他身上的姿势，用体重压住他。其实这完全是无济于事，女人怎么可能光靠这样就不让男人起身呢！但亚瑟发觉自己怪喜欢身上的柔软触感，就随她去了。

“你喜欢我吗？”春燕问。

他没有回答。他知道答案，却不打算这么快说出来，只是安静地直视上春燕滚烫的弯刀般的眼神。

许久都没有得到回应，她只好强撑着，勉强克服周身的疲累感，抛出了下一个问题，“我换一个问题吧——你喜欢和我做爱吗？”

她说罢，故意扭了扭腰肢，摩擦着底下没法掩饰的勃起性器。

“明知故问是很不礼貌的。‘它’已经告诉你了，不是吗？”他露出一个狎昵的笑容。

“淫荡的英国人，”她从他怀里起来，双臂撑在他的头部两边，落下来的长发搔得他痒痒的，“诚实的勋爵，淫荡又坦荡的亚瑟·柯克兰勋爵，介意让我再问最后一个问题吗？”

“只要你一直躺在你现在躺的地方，哪怕有一万个问题也随你。”

“那敢情好啊。”春燕只是随口应着，舔了舔两小片淡红的嘴唇，“那阁下可得听清楚了，听差了，就别指望我重复了。——如果我把自己完全地给你，你能给我什么回报呢？”

“正如你所见，我已经给了——日以继夜，辗转反侧，只因永远地渴望我，连死亡也无法阻止你。你夺去了我的全部，我也并非毫无所获。”


End file.
